equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Timber Spruce/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy introduces Timber Spruce EG4.png Timber Spruce acting cool EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Mad Twience Twilight Sparkle sitting at her desk SS5.png Twilight Sparkle getting an idea SS5.png Silhouettes of Twilight and Timber in Twilight's lens SS5.png Silhouettes of Twilight and Timber generating hearts SS5.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Star Crossed Twilight straightens her hair in a mirror EGDS7.png Fluttershy scratching Spike's chin EGDS7.png Twilight talking about her hangout plans EGDS7.png Twilight grabs her backpack and thermos EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "during the planetarium show" EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "it's all going to go" EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "perfect, that is!" EGDS7.png The Canterlot City Planetarium EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber meet up at the planetarium EGDS7.png Twilight "go inside and see the gravity exhibit" EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle making a gravity joke EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle blushing with embarrassment EGDS7.png Timber Spruce laughs lightly at Twilight's joke EGDS7.png Timber "on account of the gravitational pull?" EGDS7.png Twilight briefly stunned in front of Timber EGDS7.png Twilight laughing forcefully and awkwardly EGDS7.png Twilight laughs awkwardly as Timber passes her EGDS7.png Interior shot of Canterlot City Planetarium EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber walk through the planetarium EGDS7.png Twilight points at statue of Star Swirl the Bearded EGDS7.png Timber Spruce "maybe it got sucked into" EGDS7.png Timber Spruce making a black hole joke EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber laughing at Timber's joke EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle looking in shock at her watch EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle grabbing Timber Spruce's hand EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle pulls Timber Spruce off-screen EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber watch planet models get taken down EGDS7.png Museum Employee "all shows are cancelled" EGDS7.png Museum Employee dismantling the planetarium display EGDS7.png Timber Spruce trying to cheer Twilight Sparkle up EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle excited "the telescope!" EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle heading toward the observatory EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle pulling Timber off-screen again EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber on observatory front steps EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber sitting in disappointment EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce sipping hot cocoa EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce burn their tongues EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "the show was cancelled" EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "we burned our tongues" EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "now the sky's too overcast" EGDS7.png Twilight sad about her ruined "hangout" with Timber EGDS7.png Timber Spruce looking awkward as Twilight pouts EGDS7.png Timber "how am I supposed to impress you" EGDS7.png Timber Spruce mentioning the constellations EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle "you know where those are?" EGDS7.png Timber Spruce feeling embarrassed EGDS7.png Timber Spruce "a little astronomy studying" EGDS7.png Twilight playfully raises an eyebrow at Timber EGDS7.png Timber Spruce admits "a lot of studying" EGDS7.png Fireflies flying out of Twilight Sparkle's backpack EGDS7.png Twilight and Timber watch fireflies form constellations EGDS7.png Twilight admires the fireflies; Timber looks at Twilight EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce holding hands EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle smiles and blushes at Timber Spruce EGDS7.png Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce looking starstruck EGDS7.png Fireflies in a heart shape over Twilight and Timber EGDS7.png Aww... Baby Turtles Wide view of the Canterlot beach EGDS14.png Unsolved Selfie Mysteries Equestria Girls looking at the water EGDS17.png Timber Spruce appears beside Twilight EGDS17.png Timber Spruce "whatcha lookin' for?" EGDS17.png Twilight Sparkle super-serious "answers!" EGDS17.png Timber Spruce looks confused at Twilight EGDS17.png Twilight patting Timber on the shoulder EGDS17.png Twilight "I'll let you know when I have them" EGDS17.png Timber Spruce shrugging at Twilight EGDS17.png Twilight Sparkle runs down to the beach EGDS17.png Timber Spruce following Twilight Sparkle EGDS17.png Twilight and Timber regroup with Sunset and Pinkie EGDS17.png Twilight Sparkle "I saw it, too!" EGDS17.png Sea monster approaching the beach EGDS17.png Timber Spruce hides behind Twilight Sparkle EGDS17.png Sea monster rising out of the water EGDS17.png Sunset Shimmer shrugs with disappointment EGDS17.png Timber Spruce blushes with embarrassment EGDS17.png Turf War Mother and kids playing on the beach EGDS20.png Applejack stretching by the lifeguard tower EGDS20.png Timber Spruce greeting Applejack EGDS20.png Timber Spruce "whatcha doin'?" EGDS20.png Applejack stretching her legs EGDS20.png Applejack doing sprint warm-ups EGDS20.png Timber Spruce "just take a load off" EGDS20.png Applejack doing jumping jacks EGDS20.png Timber Spruce surprised EGDS20.png Timber Spruce pretending to agree EGDS20.png Timber "my time at Camp Everfree" EGDS20.png Timber "taught me to trust in myself" EGDS20.png Timber Spruce hears someone in trouble EGDS20.png Timber Spruce "someone in need!" EGDS20.png Timber Spruce racing to the rescue EGDS20.png Unnamed mother holding her daughter EGDS20.png Applejack "I got here first" EGDS20.png Applejack punching Timber Spruce's arm EGDS20.png Timber Spruce with bruised arm and pride EGDS20.png Timber Spruce "you didn't have to" EGDS20.png Applejack and Timber hear Lyra scream EGDS20.png Timber Spruce running to help Lyra EGDS20.png Lyra balancing on a surfboard EGDS20.png Timber helps Lyra from falling over EGDS20.png Timber Spruce being suave next to Lyra EGDS20.png Lyra starting to lose her balance again EGDS20.png Applejack rolling her eyes at Timber EGDS20.png Timber Spruce with a competitive smirk EGDS20.png Applejack and Timber strike a rivalry EGDS20.png Timber and AJ hear Bulk Biceps scream EGDS20.png Timber and AJ see Bulk Biceps in the water EGDS20.png Applejack and Timber grinning competitively EGDS20.png Timber Spruce and Applejack "got it!" EGDS20.png Timber Spruce helping Bulk Biceps EGDS20.png AJ and Timber pull Bulk in opposite directions EGDS20.png Bulk Biceps about to cry EGDS20.png Bulk Biceps crying in AJ and Timber's arms EGDS20.png Timber Spruce paddling strenuously EGDS20.png Timber Spruce "we're not fighting" EGDS20.png Timber Spruce "we're kind of fighting" EGDS20.png Timber Spruce "we're also saving you" EGDS20.png Timber Spruce "I guess we do" EGDS20.png Applejack proposing a truce EGDS20.png Applejack and Timber pull Bulk back to shore EGDS20.png Bulk starts carrying Applejack and Timber EGDS20.png Bulk carries Applejack and Timber to shore EGDS20.png Bulk Biceps thanking Applejack and Timber EGDS20.png AJ, Bulk, and Timber hear someone else in trouble EGDS20.png Timber challenges Applejack to a friendly race EGDS20.png Applejack and Timber race to save people EGDS20.png Bulk watches Timber and Applejack run off EGDS20.png Twilight Under the Stars Twilight and Pinkie at the snack table EGDS38.png Twilight and Pinkie at planetarium party EGDS38.png Timber cheers up Twilight in background EGDS38.png Twilight "the neurotransmitter serotonin" EGDS38.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Text Support Timber Spruce's text to Twilight Sparkle CYOE3.png Sunset Shimmer calling Timber Spruce CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer looks over at Twilight CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer smiling at Twilight Sparkle CYOE3c.png Sunset Shimmer holding out Twilight's phone CYOE3c.png Miscellaneous Timber Spruce ID EG4.png Category:Character gallery pages